Cuando crees perder lo que más quieres
by Hermione Hathaway
Summary: Todos hemos imaginado como sería el principio de la séptima temporada. Como lo vi yo a partir de la confesión de Brennan. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic largo así que espero que les guste. Prometo actualizar pronto

**Bones **no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Desde el día de nacimiento de Michael mi vida había cambiado, ya lo había hecho un mes antes, pero cuando salimos del hospital volviendo a casa junto a Booth, me atreví a decirle lo que ya sabía desde esa mañana algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas y que me asustaba un poco, pero sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Estoy… embarazada-Te empecé a decir, te quedaste estático, sin saber que decir y ahí me entraron todas las dudas y sí todo lo que me acababas de decir sobre Ángela y Hodgins, de que si se amaban, un bebe no era una carga, sino una bendición y ahí me di cuenta de que te tenia que aclarar algo-Tú eres el padre.

Ahí fue cuando empezaste a reaccionar, cuando vi tu sonrisa no pude evitar hacer lo mismo y cuando me abrazaste supe que toda mis dudas eran infundadas, sabía que aunque me lo habías prometido en muchas ocasiones ahora lo veía real, que me querías, que no me traicionarías y que nunca me abandonarías y ahora contigo y tus brazos rodeándome me lo creí, me lo creería hasta que mi vida llegase a su fin ya que estaríamos allí, juntos.

Desde entonces los dos sabíamos que nunca más nos íbamos a separar, pero eso no ocurrió hace tres semanas.

Mi vida transcurría placenteramente de casa de Booth (ya que el quería que durante el embarazo estuviese en todo momento con él, y no puse ningún reparo), al laboratorio, al hospital a ver a Ángela, a su casa cuando le dieron el alta, y sobre todo con Booth mi ángel personal, que aunque no existían, él se parecía bastante.

-¿Qué te parece si el sábado invitamos a todos a casa para darles las superbomba?-me dijo Booth.

-No es una superbomba, nacen millones de niños al día- respondí yo mientras le besaba.

-Sabes que aunque nazcan millones de bebes, no dirás que el nuestro no es especial, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras respondía al beso.

-Claro que será especial, es nuestro, por cierto lo del sábado es fantástico.

-Genial-Respondió mientras que me daba besos cada vez más apasionados.

-Lo digo de verdad chicos, voy a traeros un cubo de agua fría.-Dijo Cam entrando en el despacho de Brennan.-Por cierto, ¿no tenías una sesión con Sweets?

-Sabes Cam, eres una aguafiestas.-Le respondió Booth.

-Ya pero llevo razón.-Terminó Cam.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos, un poco tristes, sí teníamos una sesión con Sweets pero era para que no nos separasen, sesiones semanales para seguir juntos así lo había propuesto el FBI.

Veinte minutos después estábamos en el despacho de Sweets, por suerte hoy solo duraría treinta minutos la sesión, todo un alivio.

Cuando ya todos estábamos sentados le siguieron los cinco minutos de rigor, tiempo que se estimaba en:

-Sweets, esperando saber algo a través de nuestros rostros.

-Booth, jugando con la pelotita antiestrés.

-Y yo, me encontraba pensando en que le iba a hacer esa noche a Booth.

Cuando esos minutos ya pasaron Sweets empezó a hablar con la ya clásica preguntita.

-¿Hay algo que me queráis decir?, ¿algo que haya variado vuestra forma de vida ahora que por fin estáis juntos?

Si claro que ha cambiado, llevo mes y medio acostándome con un dios griego y estoy embarazada, vamos que todo sigue igual.-Pensé.

-Nada- Contestamos a unísono.

-Sabéis que estas consultas son ahora para evaluar que podáis trabajar juntos y no vais a dejar de ser profesionales ahora que por fin estáis juntos, ¿no?- nos dijo levantándonos un poco las cejas.

-Claro- respondimos los dos otra vez, sonriéndonos un poco viendo lo complementados que estábamos incluso con Sweets delante.

-¿Algún problema en el campo?

-No, seguimos igual, seguimos con nuestras discusiones en el coche, dando nuestros puntos de vista sobre la vida, etc.-dije yo.

-Es verdad Sweets, nada ha cambiado excepto que ahora estamos juntos.-corroboró Booth.

Sweets seguía mirándonos escépticos.

-Vamos Sweets-contesto Booth-seguimos cogiendo a los malos, nuestro trabajo es bueno, nuestra racha no ha bajado.

-Eso es cierto-apunté yo.

-Y no voy a conseguir nada mejor de vosotros dos, no es así- los dos nos quedamos viéndole hasta que Sweets siguió escribiendo en su block y con un ademán les señaló que se podían ir.

Ellos obedientes se levantaron y se fueron, no si antes despedirse de Sweets y de avisarle de que el sábado tenían cena en la casa del agente.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- pregunto él interesado.

-Queremos celebrar con todos que estamos juntos- contesté yo rápidamente.

-Está bien, pues hasta el sábado.-Contesto Sweets, que sonreía como si hubiese descubierto algo.

-¿Crees que habrá ido bien?- le pregunté a Booth ya en el coche.

-No te preocupes, es nuestro amigo, podrá ayudarnos.

-Ya, pero si da una mala calificación nos podrá separar y eso es lo que no quiero.

-Yo tampoco, pero de todas formas no habrá ido muy mal, nos ha dejado salir sin decirnos nada.- terminó Booth -¿Que te parece si vamos al Founding Fathers?

-Sabes que no puedo beber.-le respondí un poco triste ya que esa es una de las cosas que no puedo hacer durante el embarazo, ya no podría celebrar el cierre de los casos como siempre.

-Entonces, ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?-Me pregunta Booth con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh, creo que se me ocurren algunas cosas…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así como si no aprieten el botoncito se abajo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo del fanfic y agradezco a todos los que han dejado su comentario ayudan un monton a seguir la historia en cuanto a si los va a separar Sweets veries la respuesta segun lo vayais leyendo.

Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen sino que son de Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y Stephen Nathan, lo único mio es la imaginación y las ganas de escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Unos labios me despiertan, mientras vuelvo de la inscosciencia del sueño, y me encuentro a Booth con una bandeja de desayuno y unos boxers negros que valga decirlo le quedaban extremadamente bien.

-Despierta huesos, ¿sabes que hora es?-me pregunta Booth mientras que yo intentaba siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Pues la hora de desayunar-dijo algo perdida.

-Las 8 y media.

-¡Cam me va a matar!

-Tranquila siempre llegas pronto por un día que llegues más tarde no te va a matar además, cuando llegue mañana lo sabrá, así ya veras que no se enfada.-Diciendo esto me pasó la bandeja y el se puso a mi lado en la cama, mientras me veía comer.

Apenas di el primer bocado, le tuve que pasar la bandeja a Booth y tuve que correr al baño.

Media hora después me encontraba por fin sin náuseas y ya lista para ir al laboratorio, cuando se terminase el primer trimestre era lo que no iba a echar de menos.

Diez minutos después, ya por fin me encontraba en mi coche rumbo al laboratorio, Booth no quería que condujera pero esta tarde iba a ir al centro comercial a comprar y no quería coger un taxi ya que Booth tenía una reunión.

Cuando llegue todo estaba normal, no teníamos ningún caso por ahora y lo iba a aprovechar en identificar algunos huesos del limbo antes de irme, y como ahora no estaba por allí Ángela por su baja de maternidad yo estaba tranquila de que no iba a estar todo el rato pidiendo detalles sobre mi relación con Booth.

A las tres, me encontraba entrando por las grandes puertas del Pentagon City y dirigiéndome al departamento de bebés, quería comprarle un vestidito a Michael, cuando pasando cerca de un pasillo bastante largo por el que se iba a los servicios y salidas de emergencia se encontraba alguien que me conocía bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Temperance!-alguien me llamó, alguien que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Sully?-me giré al escucharle llamarme.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-He vuelto, ¿no me vas a dar ni la bienvenida?- preguntó Sully sonriendo.

-Claro, cuanto tiempo…-le dije abrazándole, pero no pude decir más porque de repente todo se quedo oscuro.

* * *

><p>-Hola Cam, tenemos un caso en el Pentagon City-empezó explicando Booth a Cam-¿sabes donde esta Huesos?, la estoy llamando y no me contesta y según están los restos la vamos a necesitar más a ella que a ti.<p>

-Hola a ti también Booth, no te preocupes ya voy con todo el equipo, en cuánto a Brennan no se nada, salió hace como una hora pero no la he vuelto a ver, ¿la has llamado ya?

-Si ya la he llamado, pero me contesta que está apagado o fuera de cobertura y ella no suele hacer eso.

-No sé, voy para allá.

A las cuatro y media, Cam llegaba al lugar del crimen y Booth la iba comentando los detalles del suceso:

Es en un pasillo que da a las salidas de emergencias, alguien ha colocado un artefacto explosivo.

Hay una persona muerta y otra herida que salía de los baños. Sin testigos.

La persona que está muerta parece que, o estaba muerta y la han dejado ahí para borrar las posibles huellas del asesino, o colocó la bomba y ésta la explotó, hay tiene un bolso yo no lo he tocado.

-Vale, voy a ver, parece mujer pero no lo puedo determinar bien, no consigo ver nada, hay muy poco tejido…-en esto Cam, vio algo en la mano de la victima, un anillo que conocía muy bien, era un anillo que tenia forma de delfín enroscado. Cam al ver esto corrió a coger el bolso y sin que Booth la viese empezó a mirar dentro del maltrecho bolso de la víctima, y lo que vio la heló la sangre: una identificación en muy mal estado pero en la que se podía leer "Instituto Jeffersonian", con el nombre y la foto de Temperance Brennan.

Cam con la mejor voz que pudo poner para que Booth no se diera cuenta de que algo había pasado le dijo:

-Booth, ya se pueden llevar el cuerpo.

-Pero y Huesos, sabes que le gusta ver siempre la escena del crimen.

-Ya la has llamado y no te contesta, llevémoslo el cuerpo al Jeffersonian y después que ella venga a verlo.

-Está bien, pero no le ve a gustar.

-No te preocupes ya le diré que ha sido culpa mía-y con todo su alma pensó que eso fuese así, intentando no hacer conclusiones precipitadas como decía Brennan, que ese bolso y ese anillo hubiese llegado por error, que ella estuviese en algún lugar sin cobertura y que llegase al Jeffersonian pegándola gritos por haber movido el cuerpo del lugar del crimen.

Cuando se subió en el coche después de haber mandado el cuerpo al laboratorio y a Booth a buscar a Brennan, llamó a Michelle antes de llegar al laboratorio.

-¿Si?-contestó su hija.

-Hola, me puedes hacer un favor.

-Si, claro.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que os haya gustado el segundo cap si es asi como si no apretar el botoncito de abajo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez estoy por aqui, espero que le este gustando. Les doy a todos los que me dejan Reviews las gracias a Mafer26637, AnSaMo, Xivilina, Kota, Sakuchik y a **Pimar** (que me rei un monton con tu comentario, paarecias Angela ,jaja) y a todas las que me dejo por ahí sin mencionar.**

**Este capitulo parece super corto pero en word son dos folios.**

**Bones no me pertenece sino que son propiedad de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, lo único mio es mi imaginación.**

**Y ahora sin demora os dejo el nuevo cap ¿habrá muerto Brennan? ¿Como se lo tomaran los demás? ¿Y Booth?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

-Cam, Huesos no contesta no sé donde está.-Entraba un Booth con cara de súplica-dime que está aquí.

-Todavía no ha llegado, ¿la esperas en su despacho?, no creo que tarde mucho son las siete y vendrá antes de irse a casa, además no tardará en llamarte.

-Tienes razón-suspiró- si viene, estoy en su despacho.

Cam lo vió alejarse, y entrar en el despacho de Brennan cerrando la puerta a su paso. No comprendía como esas dos personas habían sido tan cabezotas y no haberse dado una oportunidad antes, a lo mejor ahora no tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

En esto entró Ángela que se dirigía a su jefa.

-Cam, que ocurre estoy de baja por maternidad, solo me has dicho que era algo urgente y que Michelle iba a cuidar de Michael.

-Ángela recuerdas lo que dice siempre Brennan, eso de que no hay que precipitarse y sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo, pero a que viene eso. ¿Por cierto dónde está?

-Quiero que vayas a tu despacho y pases la ficha dental que te he dejado en tu mesa, intenta identificarla, pero esto es muy importante no quiero que nadie mire el resultado de esas fichas dentales hasta que primero las vea yo, ni siquiera tú, ¿lo has entendido?

-Si, está bien, voy a ello.-Ángela se fue a su despacho, sabía que algo pasaba, algo gordo sino no la habría hecho venir, estando con su pequeño.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta Ángela es que Cam no habia contestado a su pregunta.

A los diez minutos, Cam se encontraba con el señor Wendell analizando los restos.

-Es una mujer, de unos 35 años, blanca, de 1,70 m de altura, no ha dado nunca a luz.-decía el señor Bray.

-¿En cuánto a su muerte?- decía Cam, un poco ya de los nervios ya que todo empezaba a encajar.

-Es muy posible que muriera por culpa de la explosión, ya que el posible golpe que se concentra en la parte occipital de la cabeza solo pudo dejarla inconsciente, no matarla.-terminó Wendell.

-Y en cuanto al detonante ¿qué tienes Hodgins?-Preguntó Cam.

-Parece un explosivo hecho de forma casera pero todavía lo estoy analizando.-Contestó Hodgins.

-Ya tienes la identificación, Cam-dijo subiendo Ángela a la plataforma.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?, ¿no estabas con Michael?-le dijo Hodgins a Ángela sorprendido al verla.

-No sé, pregúntale a tu jefa- le contesto está.-Ten los resultados.

Cam los cogió y se alejó un poco de la vista de todos para que no pudiesen verlos antes de tiempo.

-Cam, ¿qué ocurre? te acabas de poner blanca, ¿es alguien a quién conoces?-le dijo Ángela al verla así.

-Es alguien al que conocemos todos-empezó Cam con un hilo de voz, pero al estar de espaldas a las escaleras de la plataforma no sabía que Booth subía, al no haber oído el pitido del acceso-este cuerpo, pertenece…- empezó Cam, la cuál ya empezaba a llorar- es de la doctora Brennan.

-¡Qué!-gritaron todos, incluido Booth.

-Eso tiene que estar mal-empezó a quitar la carpeta a Cam y leerla por si mismo.

Ángela estaba en brazos de Hodgins, ambos estaban llorando. Cam también lo hacía ahora abrazada a Wendell que también lloraba por la perdida de su tutora. En cuanto a Booth, él se encontraba en shock y tardo varios minutos en responder.

-Las he perdido, las he perdido a las dos...

En ese momento, Sully se encontraba en el salón de un piso que había pertenecido a sus padres, más tarde se presentaría al FBI para que le readmitieran e intentar encontrar al supuesto asesino de la doctora Brennan, se quedaría helado al oír que habían identificado el cuerpo de la explosión de esta tarde con la famosa antropóloga forense, que en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación cerrada a cal y canto por unas ventanas cerradas con ladrillos y una puerta de seguridad con un teclado numérico de acceso.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben lo que deben hacer, dar en el botoncito de abajo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, ya os traigo la nueva actualización, me encantan vuestros reviews ayudan un monton a seguir escribiendo.**

**A y Felicidades Emily por el pequeño Henry.**

****Por cierto os habeis dado cuenta de que el pequeño Henry tiene mis mismas iniciales HH jeje. Bueno ya os dejo con el nuevo cap.****

**Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Sthepen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza en un lugar que no reconocí, pero según se me iba aclarando la vista pude ver donde me encontraba y me acordé de todo, el centro comercial, mi nombre, Sully. Y ahora me encontraba en una habitación de una casa.

Estaba con la luz encendida, ya que no había otra iluminación, porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, había dos puertas, una de madera y otra de metal con un teclado numérico al lado, pero lo más perturbador aparte de encontrarme en esas habitaciones, era la colección de televisores, cada una mostrando una parte del laboratorio. Todos estaban en el laboratorio, incluso Ángela, lo que me pareció raro ya que debía estar con Michael.

En ese momento entró Sully, por la puerta, y le miré con todo el odio que pude, no podía creer que me hubiese secuestrado.

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí?- le pregunté.

-¿No lo ves claro?, tú que eres la racional.

-Por eso no lo veo, esto es irracional.

-¿Sabes que paso hace exactamente 10 días?-y al ver que yo no contestaba siguió- el FBI se enteró de tu relación con Booth, un compañero me lo dijo, yo iba a volver y quería darme todos los detalles, ahora entiendo porque no quisiste venirte conmigo hace cuatro años tenias a otro, aparte de mi ¿no es así?.

-Yo no estaba con Booth en ese entonces, ni siquiera…-pero un manotazo de Sully la hizo callar.

-No me digas que no estabais juntos, porque eso es mentira, os vi cuando me alejaba del puerto, a lo primero no le di importancia pero hace diez días me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui. Por eso ahora todos creen que estás muerta, yo lo preparé todo, ¿ves ese televisor en el que se ve la plataforma?, Cam les acaba de decir que la que está en la mesa forense eres tú-en eso me di la vuelta y vi como todos lloraban y Booth que simplemente se había sentado en el suelo sosteniendo una carpeta.

-Pero eso, no puede ser, estoy aquí, ¿no?, no puede ser que esté muerta-dije esto sin pensar, esto no tenia sentido, me encontraba en una pesadilla de la que quería despertar rápidamente y ver que estaba rodeada por los brazos de Booth.

-No te preocupes estás viva, pero la mujer que se encuentra en esa mesa de autopsias no tuvo la misma suerte que tú, fue una suerte encontrarla, si llegan a hacer una reconstrucción facial, aunque lo dudo ya que tienen tu ficha dental- dijo esto entre comillas- saldrá una mujer muy parecida a ti.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que te has librado de todo el mundo que se encontraba a mi alrededor?- pregunté yo, sabiendo que lo que me iba a decir no me iba a gustar.

-¿No lo sabes?, que pena, siempre pensé que eras más lista, pero parece que Booth te ha ablandado el cerebro…

-No hables de Booth, no te lo consiento.

-¿Por qué no me lo vas a consentir?, ahora soy yo el que te tiene a ti presa y vas hacer todo lo que yo te diga, si quieres conservar la vida, ¿de acuerdo?- y después me aplastó contra la pared y me besó.

Él, no me vio venir, le tumbé gracias a mi lecciones de karate y corrí hacia la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada y yo no sabía el código, me volvió a coger por detrás y ahora si que no me pude zafar de él, me tiró encima de la cama y el conmigo y mientras lo hacia me iba besando todo el cuello, y con unas esposas me iba atando a la cama.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, Sully- empecé a llorar.

-Suplica todo lo que quieras, igual que yo supliqué que esos besos que me dabas fueran solo míos, y luego descubrí que iban dirigidos a otro hombre.

-Yo no estaba con Booth, solo éramos compañeros.

-Si eso es lo que le decíais a todos, y no tuvimos otra que creérnosla, pero ya no.

-Por favor, Sully- así que tomé una decisión que solo podría llevar a otras dos, y la mala se podría cumplir si no paraba a Sully en ese momento.- por favor Sully, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por mi bebé.

Con esto Sully se quedó helado.

-¿Es cierto eso?-me preguntó a los pocos segundos.

-Sabes que yo nunca miento.

En eso Sully se levantó, todavía confundido y me tiró la llave de las esposas que había conseguido poner y sin que yo viese el código abrió la puerta y mirándome me señaló una cámara colocada estratégicamente en una esquina para ver toda la habitación- y recuerda que te vigilo.- Y se fue.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, pero si es asi como si no den al botoncito de abajo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya estoy otra vez por aqui os dejo la nueva actualizacion del fanfic y agradezco a todos los que dejan comentarios porque ayudan un monton y espero que os siga gustando**

**Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Booth se encontraba sentado en la plataforma, se había ido escurriendo apoyado en una mesa y no paraba de repetir: Las he perdido, las he perdido.

Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que por fin Ángela se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Booth, pero pensando que estaba equivocada le preguntó a Booth:

-Booth, Booth, ¿a que te refieres con eso?, no significara lo que creo que significa ¿verdad?-ella quería que la sacara de su error tenia que haber escuchado mal, eso no podría pasar.

-Huesos-empezó Booth, se notaba que no podía siquiera articular sin que le doliera en el alma todas las palabras que decía- estaba embarazada, para eso era la fiesta de mañana queríamos que lo supieseis.

Después de eso Booth se derrumbó ya no quiso retener las lágrimas que había conseguido que no saliesen, lloraba porque no iba a conocer a su pequeña bebé, ni que ella se probase que no iba a ser tan mala madre como ella pensaba o que no volvería a ver esos dos ojos azules que le volvían loco.

Pero fue Cam la que se recompuso y empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien tenemos aquí un cadáver, no tenéis que pensar que es Brennan, simplemente es una persona que vosotros no conocéis, tenemos que conseguir identificar quien le ha hecho esto a ella, así que manos a la obra.

Ahora todos la miraban con determinación, sabían que llevaba razón y había que conseguir la justicia que esa mujer había llevado a tantas otras personas a la que ella había ayudado.

-Esta bien, doctora Saroyan ya he terminado de examinar los restos y tu Hodgins también ¿no?- preguntó Wendell.

-Si- contestó Hodgins.

-Entonces voy a quitar los restos de carne, tenemos que sacar las conclusiones de los huesos.

-Bien, señor Bray ¿y tú, Hodgins?-preguntó Cam.

-Yo trataré de sacar partículas y recrear la bomba.

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?-pregunto Ángela-no pienso quedarme quieta mientras todos hacéis algo.

-Lo primero deberías llamar a Sweets, los del FBI deberían enterarse de la identidad de la víctima. Después ve con Booth, no parece que se vaya a recuperar- esto último lo dijo señalando a un Booth que todavía se encontraba sentado en el suelo-llévale al despacho de Brennan.

En ese momento en las oficinas del edificio Hoover, un hombre entraba en las instituciones a hablar con Hacker sobre su incorporación de nuevo al FBI, él cuál ya estaba hablando con Sweets.

-Hola, Hacker ¿qué tal te ha ido?- pregunto Sully

-Bien después de tanto tiempo sin verte, estamos preparados para que vuelvas.-dijo Hacker.- Bueno os presento, Sully éste es Sweets, él es el psicólogo del FBI.

-¿No eres un poquito joven para tener ya toda la carrera, muchacho?-Preguntó Sully.

-Todos dicen eso-Contestó Sweets resignado de que todos pensaran eso cuando le veían.

-Por cierto, y este cambio de aires, ¿a que se debe?- Preguntó Hacker.

-Bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de pasear a turistas en mi barco, y quería otra vez un poco de acción.-Respondía Sully.

-Bueno pues encantados de tenerte otra vez de vuelta.-Dijo Hacker.

En esto le sonó el móvil a Sweets y disculpándose se alejó de los dos hombres que seguían hablando y contestó al teléfono.

-Sweets- Respondió.

-Sweets, soy Ángela.

-Hola Ángela, ¿qué tal Michael?

-Esta bien, pero te estoy llamando desde el laboratorio, hemos identificado a la víctima de la explosión del Pentagon City.

-Ok, y ¿quién es?

-Sweets… lo tienes que decir al FBI, pero deberías sentarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

-Sweets… es Brennan.-En esto Sweets se sentó no podía creer que Brennan estuviese muerta, su mamá pata estaba muerta, no lo podía creer.-Sweets ¿aún sigues ahí?

-Sí, si lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba.

-Deberías decírselo al FBI.

-Está bien, ahora mismo se lo digo.

-Sweets, hay algo más.-Siguió Ángela.

-Todavía peor, no lo creo.

-Esto no se lo debes decir a nadie, solo lo sabemos nosotros, nos lo acaba de decir Booth.

-Esta bien de que se trata.

-Brennan, ella… estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser-respondió en shock.

-No se lo digas a nadie.

-No te preocupes, voy a decirle lo demás a Hacker.

-Esta bien, luego nos vemos.

Cuando terminó se acercó a Hacker y a Sully.

-Ya han identificado a la víctima de la explosión-empezó Sweets- se trata de Brennan.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Hacker.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.- Respondió Sully.

-Es verdad.- Corroboró Sweets.

-Hacker, te pido que junto a Booth, que seguro está con el caso, me dejes a mi también.

-Permiso concedido, espero que atrapéis a los responsables de lo que le ha pasado a Temperance, empiezas de forma oficial mañana.-Y con esto se alejó dejando a Sweets y a Sully solos.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y dejes Reviews y espero cplgar otro capitulo el sabado.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Por cierto quien de vosotras no esta esperando que porfin llegue el 3 de noviembre porque yo ya no se cuanto voy a poder aguantar y encima no cuelgan ningun spoiler nuevo ¿alguien sabe qué ha sido de ellos, las promos y comentarios de los productores que nos alegraban la mañana? pues nada me parecen que se han perdido por la red, bueno por lo menos tenemos la alegria de que nuestra actriz favorita ya sea mama.

Y como no quiero que la demora sea mayor ya os dejo leer el cap.

Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, yo esto solo lo hago por diversión e intentar que no se nos olvide la mejor serie del momento, jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Booth se encontraba en el despacho de Brennan dando vueltas a un anillo encima de la mesita de cristal, estaba tan absorto mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de que Ángela entraba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso era para Brennan, ¿verdad?

-Sí, se lo compré, cuando se quedo embarazada.-Le dijo esto dándole el anillo.

Era de plata y era un anillo en el que se apreciaba un delfín que se enroscaba alrededor del dedo en el que debía ponerse.

-Se lo compré aunque sabia que nunca se lo iba a dar. Siempre he querido casarme pero se que con ella eso no sería igual, cuando se lo compre lo hice para que si alguna vez dentro de muchos años ella quería hacerlo yo ya le tuviese el regalo preparado y desde entonces lo tengo guardado en mi cartera. Y ahora ya no se lo podré dar nunca.

-Sabes que si ella ha cambiado tanto como para querer estar contigo, alguna vez hubiera querido casarte contigo.

-Sí, es posible pero por ahora no se lo hubiese pedido en la vida, primero era nuestra pequeña.

-Por cierto, Brennan no estaba lo suficientemente embarazada como para saber el sexo del bebé, pero ¿por qué la llamas pequeña? Podría haber sido pequeño.

-Bueno yo quería que fuese chica y huesos también, era lo que más le entusiasmaba, pero ahora no podremos comprobarlo.

-Lo siento Booth, se que querías mucho a Brennan…

-Booth,-les cortó Cam, entrando como una exhalación- me tienes que contestar a una pregunta…

**Flashback**

Cam iba hacia la plataforma en donde se encontraba Wendell, y en el camino se cruzó con Ángela la cuál le decía, que ya había llamado a Sweets y que iba a hacer compañía a Booth.

Después de esto se volvió a encaminar a su destino y se encontró con el señor Bray un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué le ocurre señor Bray?

-Doctora Saroyan, no lo sé, no encuentro los posibles huesos del feto, según Booth la doctora Brennan ya estaba de mes y medio por lo que los huesos de la cabeza y el de alguna de las extremidades ya deberían estar formados, pero no los encuentro, no están ni en la maquina de hervir los huesos.

-¿Está usted seguro de eso, señor Bray?

-Sí, lo estoy, no están los huesos del feto.

-¿Y eso qué puede significar?

-Hay dos opciones, o ésta no es la doctora Brennan o la doctora no estaba embarazada.

-¿Entonces hay una opción de que Brennan esté viva?, ¿no se lo pudieron quitar antes abriéndola?

-No, eso es imposible no había daño ni en la carne ni en el hueso de ese tipo. En cuanto si Brennan esta viva, no lo sé, pero si no esta aquí, ¿dónde esta?

-Primero comprobemos que la víctima no es Brennan.-Dijo pensando como poder comprobarlo.

**Fin del Flashback **

-Booth- empezó Cam- ¿Brennan como se enteró de que estaba embarazada?, ¿se hizo una prueba casera?, ¿fue al médico?, ¿qué es lo que hizo?

-Según me dijo, se hizo una prueba de sangre aquí en el laboratorio.-Contestó Booth.

-¿Y dónde crees que pueden estar los resultados?- Le apremió Cam.

-¿En el ordenador?-Dijo Booth sin saber por dónde iba.

-Ángela puedes buscarlo en el ordenador, a ti se te da mejor.-Le pedía Cam.

-Claro.-Le contestó ésta.

Después de buscarlo un rato dio con el archivo adecuado.

-Este es, Cam.-Le contesto Ángela nerviosa de tanto secretismo.

-Déjamelo ver. Mientras que decía esto Cam, se sentó en la silla y se puso a leer los análisis.-Chicos, tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Cuáles?- Dijeron todos, hasta Hodgins que había llegado al oír hablar a todos juntos.

-Ángela quiero que hagas una reconstrucción facial del cadáver…

-Ni sueñes que voy hacer una reconstrucción de mi mejor amiga-la cortó Ángela.

-Y tu Booth,-continuó Cam sin hacer caso de la interrupción de Ángela- quiero que vayas a casa de Brennan y que traigas un cepillo del pelo o un cepillo de dientes de ella.

-¿Pero cuál es la buena noticia, Cam? ¿Y por qué quieres que hagamos esto?-Preguntó Booth extrañado.

-Brennan está viva, o por lo menos no está en esa mesa de autopsias.-Contestó Cam.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y aunque no sea así, dar al botoncito de abajo. Nos leemos.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ya estoy aqui de nuevo ya traigo la actualizacion**

**os agradezco a todos los que dejan los comentario y a los que no jeje sobre todo a Sakuchik y a Gecat que no se lo he pdido agradecer por mensaje**

**Bueno ahora lo serio habeis visto los spoilers: Brennan no va a dar a luz a la peque hasta abril y encima lo va a hacer en la carcel, me parece a mi que vamos a tener muchas sorpresas con esta temporada y encima con tardanza porque todavia faltan 29 dias para el estreno**

**bueno ya os dejo la actualizacion**

**Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

En ese momento Brennan se encontraba en el baño, ni siquiera secuestrada las nauseas se iban. Ya había buscado por toda la habitación algo que pudiera ayudarla a escapar pero nada, de todas formas aunque hubiese encontrado algo de que la iba a servir no podía quitar los ladrillos de las ventanas, y la puerta era brindada, solo se podía pasar a través de ella si antes ponías el código.

Me había pasado toda la mañana viendo por los monitores que mostraban todo el Jeffersonian, como Ángela llegaba sin entender que pasaba, como mis amigos pasaban de la confusión al llanto, como mi Booth se quedaba en shock por la noticia de mi supuesta muerte, y la caras de todos cuando creo que se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada, hay yo me había puesto a llorar al igual que ellos, no podía dejar que a mi bebé le pasara algo, tenía que intentar salir de allí, para que pudiese estar con sus amigos que estaban llorando su pérdida, por alguien que se había vuelto loco.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Sully.

-Hola-empezó a hablar- sabes que ya me han metido en el equipo, ahora podré dar todas las pistas falsas que quiera y hacerles dar vueltas sobre el mismo punto, y cuando ya nadie pueda hacer nada los dos nos iremos lejos de aquí, ¿qué te parece el Caribe?-esperó a que hablará pero no le contesté- me incorporo mañana, aunque por la tarde me presentare y también cogeré los informes, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

-Todavía pienso cómo pudiste prepararlo todo para que alguien pensara que era yo.

-Fue muy fácil, en el caribe conocí a una chica que era prácticamente igual que tú, aunque tenía 36 años, el caso es que cuando me entere de lo tuyo con Booth la convencí de que viniera conmigo a Washington. Durante el trayecto preparé la bomba, tenia que dejar el cuerpo de Joanne tan maltrecho como pudiese para que cualquiera que no fueras tú viese lo que era obvio, que no eras tú. Después de eso te he estado siguiendo estos dos últimos días y cuando vi que te dirigías al Pentagon City decidí dejar inconsciente a Joanne y acércame a ti y cuando por fin estuviste en mis brazos como esperaba te dejé inconsciente con la llave del sueño y cambié tu cuerpo por el de ella poniendo todas tus pertenencias: collares, anillos, bolso… en ella, nadie siquiera denunciará su desaparición ya que no tenia a nadie que la pudiese echar de menos.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste que mi gente se creyese tan fácilmente tu historia? Es imposible que solo viendo el contenido de mi bolso, aunque estuviese en perfecto estado se creyesen que era mío, así como así.

-Fácil, cambié tu ficha dental por la suya, así cuando buscasen en la base de datos, te encontrarían a ti, y si se les ocurría hacer una reconstrucción facial, que seguro que no la harían, conozco lo suficiente a Ángela para saber que si ella creyese que esa calavera que ella tenía que reconstruir fuera la de su amiga no iba a poder hacerlo, no lo harían. Es fácil manipular a la gente que tiene buen corazón, en eso estoy seguro que tú eres una experta, tienes a Ángela como tu mejor amiga, tienes a Booth, alguien al quien yo creía un amigo, y tienes a todo un equipo que come de tu mano, no es de esperar que sepas manipular a las buenas personas, ya lo hiciste conmigo en su momento.

-Eso es mentira, yo nunca he manipulado a nadie y menos a mis amigos, y a ti no te manipulé, si no me fui contigo no es porque estuviese con Booth, fue por las personas que dejaba atrás. Además, tú acabas de decir que engañaste a una persona inocente solo para matarla y cambiarla por mí.

En eso le enfadó de verdad, después de la confesión.

-¿Estas cómoda?-Preguntó de pronto.

-¿Tú qué crees?-le dije con mi mayor desprecio.

-Pienso que necesitas algo para relajarte.-Me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Por favor, no volverás a intentar violarme…- le dije con temor en la voz.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no llegaremos a tanto, aunque después de estar un tiempo en mis brazos olvidarás a tu querido compañero-dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

-¿Y si me resisto?-le pregunté sabiendo que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Te pondré las esposas y veremos si ese bebé es tan duro como su padre.

Después de eso, no pude de dejar de llorar, cada vez que me besaba cada vez que me tocaba, le dejaba hacerlo sin oponer resistencia, deje que me hiciese todo lo que quería, nunca permitiría que alguien hiciese daño a mi pequeña y menos ese hombre que durante algún tiempo había significado algo en mi vida y ahora con el pretexto de que iba a hacer daño a lo que más quería en esta vida me estaba vejando para su propio placer y por una venganza que para mi carecía de sentido ya que no había razón para aquello.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y si es asi como si no dar al botoncito de abajo XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola ya esoty aqui de nuevo y antes de nada felicidades a nuestra actriz favorita que hace dos dias hizo 35 años asi que Emily muchas felicidades.**

**Bueno ahora voy a contestar los comentarios de los que me habeis dejado sobretodo los anonimos ya que los demas los contesto jeje.**

**A la mayoria de vosotras si ya lo se Sully esta loco pero eso es lo bueno de los fanfics se puede cambiar a todos los personajes jeje, excepto a los principales. Sakuchik lo de que Brennan daba a luz en la carcel parece que no va a ser probable pero habian dicho eso de verdad yo lo veo en el blog "hasta los huesos por bones" ya de paso les hago un poquito de publi, jeje**

**y ahora si os dejo el nuevo cap. espero que os guste**

**Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

_**-Brennan está viva, o por lo menos no está en esa mesa de autopsias.-Contestó Cam.**_

-Cam, ya he terminado la reconstrucción facial, pero si no es Brennan, es su hermana gemela.-Entró Ángela en el despacho de Cam.

-Yo estoy pasando por el aparato la muestra de ADN de Brennan que me ha traído Booth para compararla con la de nuestra víctima, pero va a tardar un par de horas.-Contestó Cam.-Y Hodgins, ¿qué tal va con la bomba?

-Bueno él y Wendell, están intentando sacar partículas de la ropa, de lo poco que queda de la bomba e intentando reconstruirla. Ya me ha dado algunas variables que pueda meter en el Angelator, así que me voy para continuar con la recreación de la explosión. ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, también estoy cotejando la posible arma con la que pudieron dejar inconsciente a la víctima y además he pasado su cara por la base de datos haber si hubiese coincidencia, pero no lo creo.

-Vamos entonces a tu despacho haber como podemos reconstruir los hechos.

Mientras que las dos se dirigían al despacho de Ángela las dos vieron como Wendell y Hodgins estaban fabricando su propia bomba, mientras los aparatos de Hodgins se encargaban de analizar los diferentes compuestos de la bomba y las posibles sustancias que se podrían haber adherido a ellas. También vieron a un Booth en el despacho de Brennan que no paraba de ver los videos del Pentagon City esperando encontrar un coche sospechoso antes y después de la explosión, pero al haber distintas salidas y que cuando explosionó la bomba hubo una estampida de personas asustadas y tampoco sabían a que hora habría podido llegar el coche, tenían muchos coches y horas que cribar.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina lo primero que hicieron fue buscar las posibles armas que coincidieran con la herida de la cabeza que había dejado a la víctima inconsciente.

Al final determinaron dos posibles armas, una tubería de unos 10 cm de diámetro o un bastón de seguridad de bloqueo de volantes de coche, y aunque pensaron que sería más obvio que fuese el bastón de bloqueo llamaron a Hodgins y a Wendell para confirmar.

-¿Bueno cuál creéis que pudo ser el arma homicida?-Les preguntó Cam.

-Yo me decantaría por el bastón ya que se puede encontrar fácilmente en muchos coches, pero las dos coinciden a la perfección.-Dijo Wendell.

-Yo creo que es el bastón, porque en la herida encontré escamas de pintura roja que es un color habitual para ese tipo de material además que era pintura para recubrimiento de metal, por lo que una tubería no podría ser ya que suelen estar hechas de PVC, polietileno, PRFV, etc., todos derivados plásticos, también hay tuberías metálicas pero esas hubiesen dejado más daños y no concordaría con las heridas.-Agregó Hodgins.

-Hay algo que debéis saber-dijo esto entrando Booth- Huesos conocía al que la ha secuestrado y el asesino de la víctima.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Ángela.

-Mira, pon el video que muestra el pasillo en el que desaparece Huesos antes de la explosión.

-Esta bien, ahí está.-Ángela lo proyectaba en la pantalla grande para que lo viesen todos.

En la imagen se podía apreciar como el pasillo va pasando a cámara rápida hasta que Ángela lo para cuando aparece Brennan por fin, se ve como va avanzando sin mirar al pasillo con su vista al frente, cuando de repente algo le hace girar la cabeza, seguramente al oír su nombre, y ella se va acercando sonriendo perdiéndose de la visión de la cámara.

-Tienes razón Booth, Brennan conoce a su secuestrador-Dice Sweets entrando en la habitación sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Vale, que os parece esta hipótesis,-empieza Cam- el asesino sigue a Brennan junto a nuestra víctima hasta el Pentagon City, después la deja inconsciente con el bastón, la deja en el coche y entra por la salida de emergencia y allí llama a Brennan, cuando aparece por el pasillo, después de dejarla fuera de visión, la deja inconsciente, la lleva al coche, coge a la otra víctima y junto a la bomba la deja en el mismo pasillo, se retira y cuando esta a una distancia prudencial hace explotar la bomba, confundiéndose entre la multitud, pasando desapercibido.

-¿No hay ninguna cámara de esa salida de emergencia que pueda indicarnos como puede ser esa persona, Booth?-Pregunta Cam.

-No, esa salida se encuentra en una zona que estaba en reparación por lo que ni esa puerta ni ese área del aparcamiento estaban visadas por las cámaras de seguridad.-Contesta Booth.

-Muy bien, yo apuesto por un ex amante de la doctora que al enterarse de su relación con Booth ha decidido que Booth no era el hombre adecuado para ella y como quería quedársela ha dejado un cuerpo muy parecido a ella para así confundir su rastro y posiblemente poder escapar antes de que alguien le pudiese coger.-Hace su perfil psicológico Sweets.

-Me parece pausible, pero de quién de sus ex podría ser, nunca ha sido buena para sus relaciones, acordaros del profesor de universidad, del hermano cortacabezas, el buzo-soldador, etc., no podemos saber cual de ellos ha sido e incluso si les interesaría realmente que Brennan, estuviese saliendo ahora conmigo.-Comentó Booth.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos, pensando quien podría haber secuestrado a Brennan, cuando de repente Sully apareció por la puerta.

-Hola, ¿qué tal estáis todos?-Entró hablando.

-¿Sully? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Booth un poco impresionado a ver a su amigo.

-Ay, se me había olvidado decíroslo, el agente Sully ha vuelto al FBI y ha pedido a Hacker que os pueda ayudar con este caso, por lo que mañana se unirá a la investigación oficialmente.

Ahí de repente se le encendió una bombilla a Booth, haciendo que algunas cosas encajasen y para que nadie metiera la pata, Booth empezó a llevarse a Sully fuera de allí con la excusa de tomar un café en la salita no sin antes dar una significativa mirada a Ángela que entendió a la primera.

Por eso cuando los dos hombres se hubieron marchado empezó a hablar otra vez.

-Creo que Booth tiene a un sospechoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ángela?-Preguntó Sweets

-Creo que Booth ha atado algunos cabos, cree que Sully, puede que sea el que pueda tener a Brennan.

-¿Perdona, pero no me habéis oído?, he dicho que lo más probable sería un ex-amante de Brennan, ¿qué tiene que ver el agente Sully en esto?-preguntó Sweets.

-Bueno Sweets es muy largo de cortar, así que solo te diré que Brennan estuvo saliendo con él durante una temporada hasta que él se fue y Brennan no quiso irse con él.-Dijo Ángela.

-¿Y como sabes que Booth piensa qué él es el secuestrador?-Pregunto Hodgins.

-Sweets ha dicho que el posible secuestrador de Brennan podría ser un ex amante, no es curioso que justo cuando desaparece Brennan aparece él después de casi cinco años sin verle, creo que hay gato encerrado.-Contesta Ángela.

-¿Entonces que opinas que deberíamos hacer?-Le pregunta Cam.

-Deberíamos darle la información del caso pero sin las conclusiones de Sweets de que la conocía, y sí sale, tampoco darle la información de la víctima cuando la tengamos, después no debemos perderle de vista pero de eso se encargará Booth.

-Está bien, yo voy a seguir con la bomba hay algunas sustancias que todavía no he conseguido analizar.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y si es así como si no darle al botoncito de abajo.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, ya estoy aqui de nuevo, bueno tengo una buena y una mala noticia ya este es el penúltimo cap snif snif, y la buena es que solo quedan 14 dias para que empiece la séptima temporada jeje, así que ya os dejo la ****continuación**

**Mis agradecimientos a todos los que me dejan comentarios, y a los que lo leen igual jeje.**

**Bueno no me entretengo más.**

**Bones no me pertenece si no que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

En ese momento Booth se encontraba en la salita de arriba hablando son Sully sobre todo de los últimos días y como era su relación con Brennan, para así no levantar sospechas, Sully había venido como amigo y así tendría que irse, le parecióextremadamente raro que justamente Brennan hubiese desaparecido, apareciese Sully como si alguien le hubiese dicho lo que había pasado o él fuera el gestor de este teatro, por lo que cuando salió con Sully del despacho de Ángela le hizo un gesto a esta intentando que le entendiese.

-Sully, aquí te dejo el historial de todo lo que sabemos sobre el asesinato de la mujer y el secuestro de Brennan- Dijo Sweets llegando a donde estaban ellos.

Sweets quería saber si lo que había captado Ángela fuese verdad y que la corazonada de Booth les llevase hasta el secuestrador de su amiga.

-¿Sully, cómo te has enterado de que Huesos había supuestamente muerto?-empezó a interrogarlo Booth, sin que le notara que lo hacía, además del dolor al creer que ella había muerto horas antes y de que ahora podría tener su salvación delante de él y no tenía pruebas de ello, simplemente su instinto.

-Ha sido casualidad, acababa de llegar al FBI y estaba hablando con Hacker y Sweets, cuando Sweets después de apartarse para hablar por teléfono nos lo ha dicho, ¿por qué?-Preguntó él.

-No por nada, pero de repente vuelves y te dan el caso justo cuando llegas, me extraña, ni siquiera sabía que volvías al FBI.-Contraatacó Booth.

-¡Ah!, por eso, lo de tener el caso ha sido suerte se lo he pedido a Hacker y este me lo ha dado, en cuanto mi vuelta al FBI, ya hacía mucho que me lo venía pensando y hace como unas dos semanas llamé a Washington y me dijeron que podía volver, lo que he tardado en hacer las maletas, acabar de cerrar unos asuntos y estar de vuelta.

-Escucha Sully, te tengo que decir una cosa.-Empezó Booth-Huesos está embarazada hay que encontrarla enseguida, les podría pasar algo.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Brennan, nuestra Brennan está embarazada, vaya no puedo creerlo.

-Créetelo, ella y yo estábamos esperando un bebé.

-Hola- se unió Ángela a la conversación.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí Ángela?-preguntó Booth extrañado.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí abajo, el arma ha sido identificado y la reconstrucción facial esta hecha, por lo que ya está, por cierto me ha dicho Cam que deberías bajar, tiene unos documentos del último caso que deberías ver.

-Ok, voy para abajo luego te veo Sully, y bienvenido a casa aunque esta no haya sido la mejor forma de entrar.

-No te preocupes por mí, y lo siento espero que la podamos encontrar.

En ese momento le entró un mensaje a Sweets y al mirarlo se disculpó diciendo que tenía que llamar que era algo importante y con Booth, ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia el despacho de Hodgins.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Cam?-preguntó Booth nervioso.

-He dicho que Ángela subiese a distraer a Sully, y he mandado a Sweets un mensaje para que no notara nada Sully, tenemos cosas que deciros.

-Yo también-dijo Sweets.

-Empieza tu Sweets- Le concedió la palabra Cam.

-Está bien, Sully está mintiendo, hay cosas que son ciertas pero en cuanto a que no sabía lo del embarazo de Brennan, es mentira lo sabe, y viendo que a nosotros no nos lo habíais contado no creo que a él lo hicierais.

-No Sweets, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el padre de Brennan, os lo íbamos a decir a todos mañana.-Contestó Booth.-En cuanto a ti Cam que sucede.

-Hemos comparado las muestras de ADN, no es Brennan, pero eso ya lo intuíamos, el caso es que al meter el ADN de la víctima nos ha dado una coincidencia, se llama Joanne Allen, su familia vivía en el Caribe, y ella estuvo aquí durante una temporada pero la acusaron de un robo, al que al final no pudieron condenar y después se cree que volvió al Caribe.-Explicó Cam.

-En cuanto a la bomba, tiene signos de que fue fabricada de forma casera con productos que se pueden encontrar fácilmente en una droguería, además de que tiene indicios de agua salada por lo que se puede decir que fue construida en alta mar, pero lo más importante es que he encontrado trazas de Ziziphus rignonii un tipo de árbol que crece en el Caribe.

-Ya pero eso son pruebas circunstanciales, no tenemos nada con lo que detener a Sully en caso de que fuera él…

-Chicos, Sully se ha ido, ha dicho que tenía prisa-Entró Ángela corriendo e interrumpiendo a Booth.

-Debemos ir tras él ahora mismo.

Treinta minutos después Booth no había conseguido seguir a Sully pero gracias a Caroline, estaban registrando el "Temperance" el barco de Sully y allí encontraron los restos de lo que sin duda alguna era lo que había llevado la bomba.

-Hacker, soy Booth, quiero una orden de detención contra el agente Tim Sullivan, sospechoso del asesinato de Joanne Allen y posible secuestro de la Doctora Temperance Brennan.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y si es así como si no dar al botoncito de abajo.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno pues hemos llegado al final, este es el ultimo capitulo, lo bueno es que ya solo queda una semana para que empiece otra vez Bones.**

**Y agradezco todos los comentarios de**

**Kota, pimar, brennangirl, Mafer26637, Lau Bones, araakis, AnSaMo, smurfettekandybones, Xivilina, Sakuchik, Phoebe22-Spain, DeepinmyBones, Deschanel-Cherry, , Fran Ktrin Black, Gecat, kisa kuchiky, Yonah, Marina, BoothBrennan93 y Queen of the lab.**

**y tambien a todos los que han leido mi historia.**

**Por cierto han oido ya la nueva noticia ya esta confirmado el hijo de Booth y Brennan es... una ¡niña! bueno estaba cantado pero aun así jeje ya solo falta el nombre.**

**Y sin más demora os dejo el cap. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que han seguido este fanfic.**

**Bones no me pertenece sino que es de Hart Hanson, Stephen Natn¡han y Kathy Reichs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Brennan vio entrar en la habitación a Sully y en cuanto lo vio, supo que estaba en peligro, él se notaba que había bebido más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar y en sus ojos se veía la derrota que le había alcanzado.

-Estarás contenta, tus amigos ya saben que fui yo, tienes un buen equipo lo he de reconocer, pero lo que no saben es que nunca volverán a verte, ni tu querido Booth verá a su precioso bebé, el bebé que yo habría querido tener contigo, ya que tú decidiste abandonar la vida que yo te mostraba lejos de él. Siempre supe que había sido él el que te había retenido aquí, nunca supe porque lo hiciste pero hace dos semanas lo tuve claro, tú vas a ser mía o de nadie más.

Él, mientras me había ido amenazando, me había ido acorralando sobre una de las esquinas de la habitación, cuando tiro un puño directo hacia mi cara, del cuál pude zafarme agachándome, y mientras se doblaba de dolor contra su mano herida, yo rápidamente le até con las esposas que él me quiso poner la primera vez que me encerró en esa habitación, contra la cama. Y como estaba muy borracho antes de colocarle las esposas conseguí quitarle su chaqueta donde yo sabía que estaba su móvil.

-Vale, tenemos todas las pruebas que pueden incriminar a Sully, en el proceso de elaboración de la bomba, pero aún así no lo tenemos si no tenemos a Brennan.-Booth cada vez hablaba más desesperado, la única persona sospechosa de la investigación y la había perdido dejando que se marchara de rositas.

-Booth por favor no te alteres, seguro que la vamos a encontrar.-Le dijo Cam.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Cam?, ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que cuando llegue a dónde la tiene escondida no la matará, o la hará cualquier cosa, tirará su cuerpo y se irá.-Preguntó un Booth que ya no podía dejar de retener las lágrimas que habían surgido después de que Sully se hubiese marchado y sin saber tampoco qué le podría hacer a su Huesos-No puedo volver a perderlas, no después de recuperar la fe de poderlas encontrar sanas y salvas.-Siguió un Booth ya derrotado.

-Booth, los del FBI están intentado encontrar algún edificio que Sully haya podido alquilar o tener acceso. Espera a que tu gente haga su trabajo…-siguió hablando Cam cuando de repente el móvil de Booth empezó a sonar.

-Es Sully…-empezó a decir Booth.

-Cógelo- Le apremió Ángela.

-¿Dónde tienes a Hueso, Sully…?-Empezó Booth pero fue cortado por alguien a quien no se esperaba oír.

-Booth, soy yo.-Dijo Brennan simplemente.

-Huesos, ¿estas bien?,-preguntó Booth acelerado- te ha hecho daño ese desgraciado.-continuó Booth sin hacer caso a Brennan.

-Booth, estoy bien, Sully está atado a la cama, ¿puedes… puedes localizar la llamada?, no sé dónde estoy, por favor ven a por mí.-Continuó Brennan dejando caer las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo los últimos minutos.

-Es huesos, Ángela localiza la llamada.-Le hablo Booth a los demás.-Tiene a Sully atado a la cama.

-Ahora mismo.-Contestó Ángela feliz de que por fin todo estuviese terminando.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde estás o qué es lo que te rodea, Huesos?-Preguntó Booth al teléfono.

-No lo sé, se que estoy en una habitación que está cerrada a cal y canto con una puerta de hierro que se abre con un teclado numérico, además hay un baño que es donde yo me encuentro ahora mismo.-Contestó Brennan.

-Entonces sino sabemos el código tenemos que sacar la puerta-dijo más para si mismo que para Brennan-¿el baño esta alejado de la puerta de hierro?

-Esta al lado de la habitación, pero esta alejado lo suficiente de la puerta.-Contesto Brennan.

-Vale, lo tengo Booth, esta en el edificio Tiber Island south en la 493 N street southwest.-Dijo Ángela.

-Bien, Huesos no quiero que te muevas de ahí, voy para allá, me entiendes no hagas nada ya voy a por ti.-Dijo Booth.

-Esta bien.-Le contesto Brennan.

En 10 minutos el FBI junto con Booth se encontraban en uno de los edificios de la 544 y abriendo la puerta de la entrada de golpe vieron hacia donde se tenían que dirigir, delante de ellos se alzaba una puerta de hierro con el teclado a su lado, pero los del FBI no se andaban con bromas, mientras que uno se ponía a colocar la pequeña bomba los demás se ocultaban y cuando por fin la puerta estuvo abajo entraron.

Sully se encontraba tirado encima de la cama durmiendo ya que no se había enterado con la que llevaba encima, pero el destino de Booth no era Sully sino la persona que se encontraba en el baño.

Cuando la encontró estaba sentada en el suelo sujetándose las rodillas con fuerza, y cuando Booth entro se levantó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Booth.

-Ahora que estas aquí sí.-Contesté.

-Vámonos.-Me dijo.

Después de pasar los pertinentes exámenes médicos y de saber que las dos nos encontrábamos bien, nos reunimos todos en el laboratorio celebrando mi regreso y culpándose de que habían sacado conclusiones precipitadas sin tener todos los datos ya que me habían tomado por muerta.

Yo le quité importancia además, hoy ya era sábado y había que celebrar que estaba embarazada, pero estaba cansada y no tardé mucho en decir que me quería ir a casa. Nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a casa de Booth en la SUV.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa y estábamos en la cama cuando Booth me dio un regalo.

-Venga ábrelo.-Me apremió.

Lo empecé a abrir… y lo que vi me encantó, era una pulsera con dos dijes uno con un delfín y el otro un caballo.

Cuando Booth vio la cara que puso su huesos supo que lo que hubiera querido regalarle era el anillo, pero que si se lo daba ahora se lo tiraría a la cabeza y pensó que si la paciencia le había valido durante seis años para que llegasen hasta donde estaban, es decir esperando un bebé, que haría la paciencia en otros seis años más y por eso le dio su regalo porque ahora estaban en el presente y ya los dos pensarían en el futuro.

-Los dos dijes nos representan,- me contesto antes de poder preguntárselo-a ti y a mí.

-El mío es el delfín eso lo entiendo ya que es mi animal favorito pero tú nunca me habías dicho que te gustaban los caballos, yo te hubiese escogido el águila.-Le dije.

-Ya pero sabes porque escogí el caballo.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque fue el animal que hice en nuestra primera salida con Sweets y pensé que te recordaría siempre a mi.

-Sabes que el caballo es el animal más perfecto en cuanto a su esqueleto se refiere.

-No, quieres que te demuestre lo perfecto que soy yo.

-Pues claro que si caballo-le dije con voz de cowboy.

-Iiiiiaaaa.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues ya se ha terminado se que lo de la pulsera parece lo de eclipse pero la verdad de eso me di cuenta después de haberlo acabado y me gustó.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así como si no dejen reviews.


End file.
